Chapter 2: When Things Get Sticky! The Sequel
by givemeadime
Summary: The Sequel to Chapter 1 When Love goes Wild. If you read my 1st story then this is pretty selfexplanitory Will Vincent break up with Ruthie? Will Martin go out with her? This is rated T for sex reference and younger children may not get the story.


Disclaimer: All these characters don't belong to me, they belong to 7th heaven. But this story does belong to me, and me alone.

Note to Flamers: You can flame, and flame, and flame some more, but I WILL continue to write. And if your flame is bad enough, I'm not afraid to report you.

Note to Reviewers: Constructive critism is greatly appreciated. And being nit-picky doesn't bug me that much, but please don't let you comment/review turn into flame. Thanks!

Chapter 2: When things get sticky! (The Sequel to "When Love Goes Wild")

"Vincent, it's not what you think!" Ruthie yelled with a destressed look on her face, Martin is just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean it's not what you think? You and Martin are kissing!" Vincent yelled back at Ruthie.

Ruthie replied in a hushed tone "But Vincent, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, please don't let this end our relationship..."

"How could you not mean too? Your lips were on his! This relationship is over."

Ruthie took a deep breath, as she watched silently as Vincent walked back to his car mad at Ruthie.

"I guess it's really over Martin, Vincent will never trust me again, or go out with me..." Ruthie said with a defeated look on her face.

"You want to go back out with the jerk?" Martin said in a surprised tone.

"He's not a jerk! I should have never kissed you. I never even got to tell him that I loved him, and he never got to tell me he loved me." Ruthie said sadly.

"Did our kiss mean nothing to you?" Martin asked.

Ruthie replied "Well, I don't know, I just wasn't thinking, I should have never done it."

"But Ruthie, I thought we had something special, I love you Ruthie..." Martin said sadly

"I'm sorry Martin but I don't really like you like a boyfriend, or at least I don't think I like you like a boyfriend..." Ruthie said with a confued look on her face.

"Shall we find out?" Martin said with a smile.

"You mean kiss you again?" Ruthie asked.

Martin replied "Yeah...that would be that only way to tell if you have true feelings for me, because I know I have true feelings for you."

"I don't know Martin, it wouldn't feel right, I just was dumped by Vincent" Ruthie said.

"It's just one kiss Ruthie, it's not like we are having sex or anything."

"Well, I guess so, now that me and Vincent aren't together anymore."

Ruthie and Martin leaned forward, and began to kiss each other passionately.

Martin stopped and said "Well, did you feel anything, will you go out with me?"

Ruthie had a big smile on her face and said "Yes!"

Ruthie and Martin began to kiss again, Ruthie parents (Annie and Eric) came outside looking shocked.

Eric spoke up and said "I thought we were going out to dinner, what happened to Vincent, how come your kissing Martin, would someone please explain!"

Ruthie took a deep breath and explained"Martin told me that he feelings for me, and we kissed. Right as Vincent walked in the gate he saw us and dumped me. Then Martin asked if I would go out with him, and I was unsure about having feelings about him so we kissed again to find out, it turns out I did and then we started kissing again. So now me and Martin go out. So can we, is it okay?"

Eric and Annie looked at each other and Eric said "Martin is okay, he's a good Christian boy." Annie agreed.

Annie replied "Yes you may."

"Lets go to dinner then!" Ruthie said happily.

Martin and Ruthie hald hands as they walked to the car, and smiled at each other. When they got to the restaurant they sat down and ordered their food.

At the enterance of the restaurant Mac walked in. Martin didn't noticed and kissed Ruthie on the lips and hald her hand tightly. Mac saw and was in shock.

Mac looked angry and started walking towards there table. Once he saw Mac had seen him and Ruthie, he looked nervous.

What's wrong with Mac? Why does Martin look nervous about Martin's arrival? Is something bad about to happen? Find in the next chapter of "When things get sticky!" (The Sequel to "When Love Goes Wild!")

givemeadime 


End file.
